Love Is Unstoppable
by kcollins720
Summary: Adrinna and Draco were best friends still the War and a mistake on Draco's part tore them apart. Two years after the war they are reuninted. Have things changed?
1. Prologue

**Here is my first attempt at any kind of Harry Potter related fanfic. This story is based on Draco and a original character. It takes place two years after the final battle at Hogwarts. I hope every one likes it. Please leave a review. thank you.****

* * *

****SPOILER ALERT: This fanfic takes place two years after the war and the ultimate defeat of Lord Voldemort. If you have not read the last book in the Harry Potter Series titled 'The Deathly Hallows' then do not read this story. But if you haven't read the book and would still like to read this, go a head. But know this does have references to events and deaths that happened in 'The Deathly Hallows'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, spells, places, objects and events that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series. If you do not recognize the places, characters, events or objects then that means I own them, they are of my own creation. This is a piece of fiction and the events that have not accorded in the Harry Potter Series was never written by J.K. Rowling but by me. I do not know J.K. Rowling or anyone associated with her or the publishing companies of the books; Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom, Scholastic Press in the United States, Allen & Unwin in Australia, and Raincoast Books in Canada. Also to all the other publishing companies across the globe who have published the Series. I also do not know anyone associated with the companies that have filmed and released the first six books into movies and the seventh and last book into a movie. I also do not know anyone associated with the actors that are in the films or anyone associated with them. Again if you do not recognize the places, characters, events or objects then that means I own them, they are of my own creation. This is a piece of fiction and the events that have not accorded in the Harry Potter Series was never written by J.K. Rowling but by me.**

* * *

Prologue

Four Years Earlier

I sit in my room when it hits me.

_I'm walking down a long, dark, narrow passageway. In front of me are three hooded figures with a tall blonde boy in the middle, all with their backs to me. We continue to walk down the passageway till we come to a door where two more hooded figures open the double doors. They open the double doors and the hooded figures and the boy in front of me walk into the room, I follow them. The room is about the size of a common room at Hogwarts. Its dimly light with candles and more hooded figures crowd the room. I look past the people in front of me to see a throne like chair with a giant snake coiled around the top. A man with a long black robe on, his skin so pale it looks like chalk, his face looks like a skull and he doesn't have a normal nose but snake like slits for nostrils. His eyes have cat like slits for pupils that are red in color. His hands are long and thing with unnaturally long fingernails. His body is thin like a skeleton and he has no lips. I don't have to wonder who this guys is because I already know, he's Lord Voldemort. He takes a seat in the throne and using his hand to call the hooded figures and boy up to him. They walk up to him and three hooded figures remove their hoods to reveal their faces. The blonde man and woman I recognized right away as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. The darker haired women I have never meant but knew from descriptions and photos in the paper. I know her to be Mrs. Malfoy's Sister Bellatrix Lestrange. So that could mean only one thing. The blonde boy in the middle dressed in the same black robs is, my best friend Draco Malfoy. The Dark Lord says something to them, which I can not hear and the three adults move away leaving the boy whom I presume to be Draco standing in front of the Dark Lord. the Dark Lord says something again to whom I presume is Draco and the boy nods his head. Then the Dark Lord takes out his wand and presses it to the boys left forearm. After he removes his wand the boy turns around and it indeed is Draco. He shows the room his left forearm which is now branded with the Dark Mark._

That's when I come back to my senses and I'm back in my room. But the image of my best friend with the Dark Mark branded into his skin won't leave my mind. I collapse down on the bed sobbing knowing that I have forever lost my best friend.

One Year Later

I walk along the halls of the seventh floor making sure all underage students and Slyterin students have been evacuated. I walk by the corner that turns into another hall when someone places their hand over my mouth and grabs me pulling me around the corner. I'm presses against the wall and when I finally open my eyes, he's standing in front of me. The one boy that I thought I wouldn't see ever again. His pale pointed face is still as beautiful as the last time I saw him a little over a year ago. His blond almost white hair is no longer sleeked back but hanging loose and it looks good that way. His grey eyes burn into mine and I remember all the times I would look into them eyes and feel safe. But now, now I that I know he's a Death Eater a follow of the Dark Lord. There is apart me that knows I should fear him but another part that feels that I have nothing to fear. He places a finger on his lips then removes his hand from my mouth. Draco grabs my hand and leads us down the hall where we stop in front of a door and Draco looks around before opening the door and walking us in. He shuts the door, casting a few locking charms and silencing charms, along with some other charms. When he's done and looks at me I say,

"D-Draco."

I say and Draco smiles at me. Some people say he doesn't smile but I am one of few people he lets see him smile.

"Adrianna."

At the sound of my name coming from his mouth I can't hold in my excitement anymore. I run forward and throw myself into his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck barring my face into the crock of his neck and his arms go around my waist, holding me tight against him.

'I've missed you."

I say letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"I've miss you too Anna."

Oh how I've missed him calling me Anna. He's the only one that calls me that. I pull away and look around the room. The room is a classroom.

"Draco why are we in a empty classroom?"

I ask as I turn to face Draco and I see him pull a necklace out from his pocket.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Draco says dangling the necklace in front of him. The pedant is a Raven holding a Snake in its talons. The pendant represents not only my Hogwarts house but his too.

"This is a Portkey. It leaves in seven minutes and it will take you home where your Parents are waiting for you. Once there stay put do not come back to this Castle and if Potter doesn't defeat the Dark Lord go into hiding. If he finds out I helped you leave, after he's finished with me or maybe before to teach me a lesson. He will come looking for you."

"What?"

I ask not because I don't understand him but because I'm shocked.

"I'm getting you out of here. If anything would happen to you because of this War. I won't be able to stop from killing the Death Eater or the Dark Lord himself that hurt you."

Draco says.

"I won't leave without my Sister. I can't leave Tianna here."

I say thinking about my younger sister. She turns of age next month and she was able to stay and fight.

"Its okay I made sure she got out of here."

"How? How did you do all of this? Why?"

I ask wanting answers before I leave.

"Snap helped me. Because from day one of making the stupid mistake of joining the Dark Lord I have regretted it. I didn't want too, I changed my mind and realized that this wasn't what I wanted. If I'm going to die tonight or in the future."

I cut him off.

"Don't say that. Please."

"Then the last good deed and maybe the only good deed of my life, is make sure your safe."

A few tears escape my eyes and Draco reaches over and wipes them away, but leaves his palm against my cheek. I take my hand and place it on his that is on my cheek.

"Come with me. Harry will defeat the Dark Lord. I believe he will."

Draco shakes his head no and removes his hand away from my cheek.

"I can't. I would if I could but I can't. There are so many what if's."

"If he isn't defeated Draco we can go into hiding. He will never find us."

Draco gives me his trademark smirk that still makes me melt inside which he doesn't know about.

"He will find us. He always finds who he looks for. And when he does, there will be hell to pay for betraying him, the way I have by helping you out of here."

"I won't leave you Draco."

I say more tears spilling from my eyes. The necklace in his hand begins to glow.

"You will and you must. Anna please take this and read it later."

He reaches into his pockets and hands me a roll of parchment. I take them and shake my head no.

"I can't leave you. Draco I."

Right when I'm about to say the three words to him that I have always wanted to say his lips crash on mine. I return the kiss which is slow and passionate. Then Draco pulls himself away from me, places the necklace in my hand then jumps back. A pulling sensation over takes me from my navel and then suddenly I'm thrown onto the ground. The first thing I notice is the screaming of my name from my Parents and Tianna and then the soft but rough feel of the grass below me. I open my eyes to find that I am no longer in the Classroom of Hogwarts but the front lawn of my home.

* * *

**There you go. There is my Prolouge of my Draco/OC fanfic. Chapter 1 should be coming in the next couple weeks. Again please leave a review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

****

Here is chapter 1. Sorry its been long getting this up. But I have been busy and I also have another story I write. I hope you like it. Please review. Thank you.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT: This fanfic takes place two years after the war and the ultimate defeat of Lord Voldemort. If you have not read the last book in the Harry Potter Series titled 'The Deathly Hallows' then do not read this story. But if you haven't read the book and would still like to read this, go a head. But know this does have references to events and deaths that happened in 'The Deathly Hallows'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, spells, places, objects and events that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series. If you do not recognize the places, characters, events or objects then that means I own them, they are of my own creation. This is a piece of fiction and the events that have not accorded in the Harry Potter Series was never written by J.K. Rowling but by me. I do not know J.K. Rowling or anyone associated with her or the publishing companies of the books; Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom, Scholastic Press in the United States, Allen & Unwin in Australia, and Raincoast Books in Canada. Also to all the other publishing companies across the globe who have published the Series. I also do not know anyone associated with the companies that have filmed and released the first six books into movies and the seventh and last book into a movie. I also do not know anyone associated with the actors that are in the films or anyone associated with them. Again if you do not recognize the places, characters, events or objects then that means I own them, they are of my own creation. This is a piece of fiction and the events that have not accorded in the Harry Potter Series was never written by J.K. Rowling but by me.**

* * *

I bold up right in bed. Its been a total of four years since them events and a year since they haunted my dreams. I reach over to my nightstand an open the drawer. I pull out the four pieces of parchment. I unfold them and look at the familiar, neat handwriting. For what seems like the millionth time in the last two years I read Draco's letter, he had given to me the night of the final battle.

_Anna,_

_If your reading this then it means Voldemort hasn't figured out my plan and I got you safely out of the Castle. Have you ever done something you thought you wanted but now that you got your wish, you see that its not what you wanted? My whole life I thought I wanted to be just like my Father and a loyal Death Eater to the Dark Lord. But now that I have become both of them things, I realize its not what I wanted after all. I have turned into so much like my Father now that I see I don't want that, it makes me sick. Who I am now is not the person I want to be. This mean, hateful, snobby, bully and uncompassionate person that I am. I learned everything from my Father and I always thought there was no other way to be. But I was wrong and now I'm afraid its too late to change the person I am. My whole life has been about making my Father proud but the only thing I have done is sicken myself by the person I have become. I have so much remorse I don't know how to handle it, I don't know how to make things right, how to change myself. Maybe its too late, maybe the damage has been done._

_Do you remember when we first meant? It was the night of the day where that oaf Hagrid let that beast attack me. I was in the Hospital Wing and you were helping Madam Pomfrey. I was yelling about how my pillow was too flat. You bought me a new one and called me a spoiled little bastard and walked away. Then when I got out of the Hospital Wing you were the first person to see how I was feeling. Again I was rude and mean to you but you never gave up. For days you would try to talk to me and I would throw some insult at you. Then one day I realized that you were the first person to actually not judge me or to see just my name and money. There was something different about you so I took a chance and walked up to you one day in the hall and I apologized. For the first time in my life I apologized. Ever since that day we were inseparable and our friends didn't understand but we did. You saw something in me no one else did, something that I myself didn't see. And you, you just needed to someone to understand what its like to be surrounded by people who don't understand you. And I understood that and together we were two peas in a pod. I remember after one night when you got into it with your Step-Dad you used the flew network and landed in my Father's Study. My Father nearly crapped himself when you appeared in the fireplace. He had no idea who you were but when you told him your name he yelled for me. You were a wreck that night. Of course my Father started screaming at us both but for the first time I was worried about someone else. So I told him off, Merlin he was so shocked, my Mum on the other hand looked proud. All night I held you in my arms as you cried and told me that your Step-Dad used the Cruciatus Curse on you because you failed Potions. I was ready to kill him but you needed me more. Thank god your Mum dumped his ass after that. Look a me. I have done went down memory lane and totally lost my point._

_Last year, god that was a awful year. I didn't show you me becoming a Death Eater through Legilimency to scare you but to warn you of what I'd become. So you would know why when school started back up, why I would be avoiding you. Becoming a Death Eater was a mistake from the moment it happened. I only did it to protect myself, my family and to protect you. My Mother warned me that not only would Voldemort have killed us but would have tortured you in front of me before killing me or worse have made me kill you as punishment. I couldn't let anything happen to you or my parents. I might come across as cold hearted but I do care, I do have feelings. It wasn't me who killed Dumbledore but I'm sure you know that. Because you saw the true me something no one else did. I want to thank you Anna for always believing in me, for always sticking by me, for making me see that I am not the person I make myself out to be. Its not often I say thank you but here I am thanking you. Thank you Anna._

_If your reading this and Potter hasn't defeated Voldemort then I suggest this. Go into hiding, you and your family. I can keep me helping you out of the Castle from Voldemort but for how long I do not know. He will consider that disloyalty and will not hesitate to come after you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you._

_If your reading this and Potter has defeated Voldemort then well thank Merlin. Because now my family and I have realized that his way of life isn't the only way or the best way. But you must not come to me, for now I realize that I am no good for you. I have put you in so much danger this past year and half. Its best if you just say away from me. In time you will see that this is the right thing to do. I know its hard but you will always be my best friend. You will always have a special place in my heart and my life. I will never forget you or the things you have taught and showed me._

_I leave you now with these words. Thank you Anna for everything._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Its been a while since I've read that letter and now just like every time I read it since he gave it to me. Tears escape my eyes. I fold the pieces of parchment and hold them to my chest, as I use the back of my hand to wipe away my tears. I have cooped well in the last two years. I have come to except that what Draco did maybe wasn't the best thing for me but maybe for him it was. Maybe he needed time to find himself and to get his act together and become the person he knew he was inside. I still hurts to be without him, my best friend, the one person that gets me and the man I love. Yes somewhere in the years I've know Draco I've fallen in love with him. Do I still love him? Yes and I don't think I ever will stop loving him. I look at the clock on my nightstand and see its seven-forty eight. I might as well get out of bed. Since I have the day off I first decided to make breakfast, the muggle way no magic what so ever. Then I watched some TV with my cup of coffee and read some of the latest book I'm reading. Once its noon I decided that I want to get out and do something, so I shower, dress and decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley. I spend a good lot of my time in Flourish and Blott's. I walk out of the bookstore only to hear a female voice call my name.

"Adrianna."

I turn around to see none other then Narcissa Malfoy walking briskly towards me. She looks just about the same as the last time I saw her. Narcissa has always been a tall and thin women. Her long blond hair is flowing around her as she walks towards me. When she reaches me she says,

"Oh good it is you."

Then she pulls me into a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

Out of both of Draco's parents Ms. Narcissa is the only one I could tolerate. Sure she shares the same beliefs about pure bloods that her Husband does, but she always was nice to me. Treated me like a person and she seemed to be the only parent that had some parental feelings for Draco, unlike Mr. Malfoy. Plus Narcissa was never a Death Eater. She pulls away from me but holds my hands in hers and looks at me.

"Loot at you. Beautiful has ever."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. You look great. How have you been?"

"Please Adrianna call me Narcissa or Cissy. I've been good, what about yourself?"

"I've been good. How is Mr. Malfoy?"

I ask not sure yet if I can ask about Draco.

"He's been good."

I swallow the lump in my throat and I'm shocked about how easy the question slips from my mouth.

"And Draco?"

Narcissa smiles at me.

"He's been good. Are you doing anything else today?"

"No I was just going to head home after getting some lunch."

Narcissa loops her hand through my arm and walks us for a second.

"Then you must come back to the Manor with me and have lunch."

"Ms. Narcissa that's very kind of you but."

"No buts dear. Just us girls. Lucius is at work and Draco has his own place."

I nod my head and Narcissa turns on the spot and we apparated to Malfoy Manor. We are standing in the foyer.

"Megrim."

Narcissa yells and a pop echo's in the quiet foyer, then a house elf appears in front of us.

"Yes my Mistress."

The house elf says with a bow.

'Megrim we have a guest, bring us some tea in the den and prepare extra for lunch."

"Yes Madam."

With another bow and pop, the house elf is gone.

"I'm sure lunch and tea will be done soon. Lets go sit in the den while we wait."

I follow Narcissa to the den where we take a seat.

"So Adrianna tell me. What have you been doing since graduating from Hogwarts?"

Just as she asks that a tray of tea appears on the small table between us. I make myself a cup as I explain.

"Well I completed my training as a Healer and I am now working at St. Mungo's."

"Really? You always wanted to be a Healer. Its so good to see you accomplished your dream. Tell me what floor at St. Mungo's do you work on?"

"First but from time to time I work all the floors."

I say taking a sip of my tea.

"Creature Induced Injuries. I always thought you would work on the Spell Damage floor."

I sigh.

"Not after the war."

I say sitting my cup of tea down.

"Pardon."

Narcissa says looking at me from over her tea up.

"Please Mrs. Malfoy don't tell Draco this. But I after my Parents, Tianna and I got word that the war was over. We went back to Hogwarts and helped out with the injured, till they could be transported to St. Mungo's. Seeing what them unliftable incorrectly applied charms, hexes and jinxes, can do to one person. Was too much for me I'm afraid."

"Ah yes as seeing your Mother is a Healer I'm sure she wanted nothing more then to help. There's no shame in that dear. The greatest of Witches have their own boundaries and being a caring person as yourself. Seeing someone is pain or a state of mind they shouldn't, can be painful in its self."

"Indeed. Please Ms. Narcissa don't tell Draco. He worked so hard to get me and Tianna out of the Hogwarts that night. I'm afraid he would think I wasted his time if he found out we went back."

"But you went back for a good reason. Don't worry Adrianna I won't."

I give her a smile and we talk some more till lunch was served. Which was soup and finger sandwiches. When we were done the question that has been nagging at my mind since we meant up, escapes my mouth.

"Really Ms. Narcissa. How is Draco?"

Narcissa smiles then says,

"He's good. In fact its like he's a total different person. He smiles more and he's just all around happier. Well except for one thing."

I look at Narcissa confused.

"He misses you dearly."

At her statement my smile falls from my face and I look down at my lap. Narcissa's hand pats mine that are in my lap.

"Draco did what he did because he thought it was right, even though to the rest of us it wasn't. But Draco had a lot to work through, his life was no longer what he wanted it to be. A life he thought he wanted, a life we all thought he wanted, but deep down he didn't. It was time for Draco to find himself because for nearly twenty years, he was the person my Husband wanted him to be. And now both Lucius and I see that, that wasn't fair to Draco."

For years I wanted to say this and now I feel like I can.

"It wasn't."

"You always thought that didn't you Adrianna?"

I nod my head.

"Quite alright dear, we know now. Along with trying to find himself Vincent Crabbe died in the battle."

I heard about Crabbe dieing during the final battle but they never said of what.

"Yeah I heard. I'm sorry. I know the Crabbe's were good friends of yours."

Then I remember the death of Bellatrix, Narcissa's Sister.

"And I'm also sorry about the death of your Sister Bellatrix."

A trace of sadness appears in Narcissa's eyes.

"Thank you Adrianna. There are times where I miss her and times where I think about all the evil she commented and I think she deserves what she got. That's awful of me to say of my Sister."

I shake my head no and place my hand on Narcissa's arm.

"No, its only human to see the faults in others, even family."

Narcissa wipes the few tears from her eyes and says,

"Draco blamed himself for a while for the death of Vincent. But he came to realize that it wasn't. That if Vincent wouldn't have cast Fiendfyre then he would have gotten out of the Room of Requirement, just like Draco and Gregory. But that was only because Harry Potter helped them."

What were they doing in the Room Of Requirement? And why did Harry have to save Draco and Goyle? I don't want to ask so I let Narcissa continue.

"Anyway you weren't the only person Draco cut from his life. All of his friends, even Lucius and I. We just recently started talking to him again four months ago. He moved down to London into a Muggle apartment building. Then one day he just showed up here and now its like we're as close as ever."

I smile.

"That's great Ms. Narcissa."

She smiles.

"Draco forgave Lucius and their actually Father and Son now."

"That's wonderful."

"It is Adrianna. And Lucius has changed also. I don't think in all the years I have known him and have been married to him, I've seen him this compassionate and loving. Enough about my Family. How are yours?"

"Well my Mom remarried again. His name is Jackson Mallory. He's so wonderful to her, treats her with more respect then my Dad and Norbert ever did. My Mom just had her third child, last October. Another girl which they named Sookie. Tianna is dating this guy named Bill and she's working to become a Auror."

"That's wonderful."

I nod my head when I glance at my watch.

"Merlin its four thirty. I better be getting home. Tianna and I are meeting up for dinner."

I stand up so leave and so does Narcissa.

"Adrianna before you go I would like to express how wonderful it was to see you again. When Draco would have you over it was like this house was filled with happiness. And well you made Draco happy and for that I will always be grateful for. Thank you."

I smile and hug Narcissa.

"Your welcome."

When we pull away Narcissa waves her wand and a piece of parchment appears in her open hand. She hands me the parchment.

"Here is Draco's address. Go see him some time. He would like it and I know you must want to see him."

I look at the paper and think hard before taking it.

"Thank you."

Narcissa walks me to the front door and hugs me goodbye but before I can open the door to leave Lucius's voice rolls through the Manor.

"Cissy honey."

Narcissa smiles before she yells.

"In the foyer dear."

Within a few seconds Lucius appears in the foyer.

"Cissy dear what are you doing in the foyer?"

Lucius looks just like he did all those years ago. Still tall but his long blond hair is still long but its thinning out some. Narcissa walks over and gives Lucius a kiss then says,

"Lucius you remember Adrianna Callaghan."

He looks to me and his face is emotionless. I thought he changed? He walks forward and holds out his hand to me.

"Ms. Callaghan."

Okay well that's a first. He used to be Callaghan or her. I place my hand in his and we shake.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Our hands separate and Lucius says,

"I hope you have been well."

I nod my head.

"Good, good. Stop by again some time."

That's a surprise. I nod my head and leave the Manor going outside and walking through the front garden then out the front gate. I walk a few more then I apparate home.

* * *

**There you go chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Another chapter in about two weeks. Sorry updates takes so long. But I have now two other stores I write along with this one.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. This would have been up two days ago but the site was having trouble that day. Enjoy. Sorry it is so short, I thought it would better that way it wasn't super long. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue and chapter 1**

**cyn23**

**magical4life**

**.Pen Writer.**

**Tianna**

**Its means a lot to me that you guys reviewed and loved them.**

**Enjoy everyone and please review. Thanks.**

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT: This fanfic takes place two years after the war and the ultimate defeat of Lord Voldemort. If you have not read the last book in the Harry Potter Series titled 'The Deathly Hallows' then do not read this story. But if you haven't read the book and would still like to read this, go ahead. But know this does have references to events and deaths that happened in 'The Deathly Hallows'**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, spells, places, objects and events that J.K. Rowling had written in her Harry Potter Series. If you do not recognize the places, characters, events or an object then that means I own them, they are of my own creation. This is a piece of fiction and the events that have not accorded in the Harry Potter Series were never written by J.K. Rowling but by me. I do not know J.K. Rowling or anyone associated with her or the publishing companies of the books; Bloomsbury in the United Kingdom, Scholastic Press in the United States, Allen & Unwin in Australia, and Raincoast Books in Canada. Also to all the other publishing companies across the globe who have published the Series. I also do not know anyone associated with the companies that have filmed and released the first six books into movies and the seventh and last book into a movie. I also do not know anyone associated with the actors that are in the films or anyone associated with them. Again if you do not recognize the places, characters, events or an object then that means I own them, they are of my own creation. This is a piece of fiction and the events that have not accorded in the Harry Potter Series were never written by J.K. Rowling but by me.**

* * *

When I get home I change quickly into something dressier for dinner. I dress in a black skirt with a white dress shirt and a pair of high heels. I apparate a few blocks from the Muggle restaurant Tianna and I always have dinner at. I walk the rest of way to the restaurant and once there I walk in and give the lady at the front my Sister's name and she leads me to the back to a table. Tianna isn't here yet so I take a seat and wait. I didn't have to wait long maybe only five, ten minutes till she came walking in and was bought over.

"Hey Sis."

Tianna says and I stand up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She takes the seat across from me. I can see by the look on face that she's been with Bill.

"Just came from seeing Bill?"

I ask picking up my napkin and placing it across my lap, then picking up my menu. We come here at least once a month or more and I don't need a menu but I still like to see if they added anything new. Tianna chuckles then says,

"Yeah, how can you tell?"

"Because your face is glowing like a Christmas tree."

We both laugh then our waiter comes over. He asks us what we would like to drink and we order a bottle of red wine.

"So, only one more month of training."

I say and Tianna sighs.

"Do you think I'm ready?"

"Are you kidding me? You will be the best Auror."

"You sound like Bill but I can't help but be nervous."

"You will be fine. So you and Bill seem to be getting closer every time I talk to you."

I look over my menu to see a huge smile is plastered on her face.

"I think I'm in love with him Anna."

Awe my baby Sister is in love. Okay she's not my baby Sister she's only a year younger than me.

"He's a great guy."

"I know. So how was your day?"

I decide what I'm going to order and I sigh, sitting down my menu.

"Oh no, sighing not a good sign. Spill Girl."

I open my mouth to explain when our waiter comes with our wine. We order our meals and he walks away.

"What happened?"

I take a sip of my wine not sure where to start.

"I had today off of work and I went to Diagon Alley and I ran into Mrs. Malfoy."

"What?"

Tianna practically yells.

"We had lunch together. You wouldn't believe it Tianna. It's like her and Mr. Malfoy did a complete one eighty personality wise. Lucius even invited me to come back any time I wanted."

"Whoa."

Is the only thing Tianna says.

"Was Draco there?"

She asks and I shake my head no.

"Ah which would be the reason why you seem spaced out. Did Mrs. Malfoy say how Draco was?"

"From what she says he's doing fine."

I explain to Tianna all what Narcissa told me.

"It seems like the whole family made a change."

I nod my head.

"You still miss him don't you?"

I wipe a tear away that managed to escape my right eye.

"Awe Anna."

Tianna reaches over and takes my hand that is on the top of the table in hers.

"Maybe you should owl him."

I shake my head no at her suggestion.

"I rather do it in person."

"Then ask Mrs. Malfoy for his address."

I reach inside my purse and pull out the piece of parchment that Narcissa gave me with Draco's address on it.

"She already gave it to me."

"Are you going to visit him?"

I shrug my shoulders and place the piece of parchment back into my purse.

"I'm not sure how he would react."

"You might be surprised."

I nod my head. When our meals came we ate, then ordered dessert. When the bill came we split it and together left the restaurant. When we reached outside Tianna dug in her purse for her apartment keys. She only lives about ten minutes from here. I glance across the street to see a familiar blond walk into the building.

"Draco."

I whisper and I guess Tianna heard me because she turned to me and asked,

"Where?"

"I could have sworn I saw him walk into that building."

I fish through my purse for the parchment with his address on it. Once I found it I unfold it and read it. I look to the corner where the street sign is.

"Tianna this is his street."

I say grabbing her hand and walking across the street. I look at the name and number of the building.

"Sweet Merlin, this is his apartment building."

I have been going to that restaurant for little over a year and he's lived across the street this whole time.

"Maybe it's a sign."

Tianna says. She's all about things happening in your life meaning stuff. Don't get me wrong I can understand that but sometimes things don't mean anything. I stare at the building and Tianna elbows my arm.

"Call me tomorrow."

She said hugging me from the side and walking away. I look to see her walking away. I guess she really does know me. I walk up the doors, open it and walk in. I find the elevator and ride it up to the eighth floor. When I step off I look down at the parchment and make sure I have the right apartment number. Twelve A. I walk down the hall then around the corner still I come to a stop at twelve a. Am doing the right thing? Should I just turn around and go home? Forget I ever found this out? Suddenly his face, his gray eyes, his blond almost white hair, a smile plastered on his face flashes into my mind. I raise my hand and knock on the door.

* * *

**There you go. I hope everyone liked it. An update in a few weeks, like I said many times before this. I have three stories going on at the moment. Thank again and please review.**


End file.
